


Sleepover

by DivineRedhead



Series: The Girl Who Lived [16]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drawings, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineRedhead/pseuds/DivineRedhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pencil, Micron 01</p><p>--</p><p>Harri and the girls get together for a sleepover making girl-talk and swapping gossip.</p><p>--</p><p>"I've got one!" Ginny glances up from her 'Witch Weekly' with a coy smirk upon her face. "Pick one older man you may have had at least a passing fancy for."</p><p>Luna glances up at her from behind a large, gaudy pair of pink goggles. "A teacher?" she asks.</p><p>Hermione gasps, scandalized. "Certainly not!"</p><p>Harri glances up at her from the foot of the bed with a grin. "Why not?" she asks playfully. "We all know you were in a tizzy over Professor Lockhart in 2nd year!"</p><p>Hermione flushes in embarrassment. "I was not in a tizzy!" she exclaims. When both Harri and Ginny fix her with dubious looks, she lets out a quiet huff. "And besides... he turned out to be a great big fraud anyway!"</p><p>"Oh tragedy!" Ginny exclaims with a fake swoon. The bushy haired witch hits her with a pillow. "So who would you pick then?"</p><p>"Professor Lupin." she answers with a squeak.</p><p>Harri blinks in surprise. "Really?"</p><p>"Oh, that was my answer, too," Luna answers dreamily. "He really is quite sweet. Handsome... and very intelligent, too."</p><p>While Harri admits this is true, it's quite strange to think that way about someone she views like an uncle - he certainly rates much higher in her books than her real uncle anyhow.</p><p>Ginny turns to her, drawing her attention back to the present. "How 'bout you, Harri?" she asks.</p><p>Emerald green eyes darken thoughtfully. "Does it have to be a teacher?" she asks. Ginny shakes her head. Harri pauses, a rosy pink hue suddenly settling across her cheeks. "Your brother, Charlie." she finally admits.</p><p>The youngest Weasley's eyes light up in gleeful triumph. "Ha! I knew it!" she crows.</p><p>Harri's cheeks darken. "Oh yeah, and what about you?" she shoots back.</p><p>Ginny grins, her expression almost proud. "Oliver Wood."</p><p>Gryffindor's current Quidditch captain gapes in surprise. "Ollie? Really?"</p><p>The redhead nods. "He plays for Puddlemere now, I heard." she replies, grinning from ear to ear. "Any man that can handle a broom that well is A-Ok in my book."</p><p>"Ginerva Weasley!" Hermione exclaims in her best Weasley impersonation. "Just wait until I tell Ron!"</p><p>Ginny lets out a squeak, swatting the bushy haired girl with her rolled up magazine. "You wouldn't dare!"</p><p>All four girls stare at each other for a few moments before engaging in an all out pillow fight.</p><p>--</p><p>Derp.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> Pencil, Micron 01
> 
> \--
> 
> Harri and the girls get together for a sleepover making girl-talk and swapping gossip.
> 
> \--
> 
> "I've got one!" Ginny glances up from her 'Witch Weekly' with a coy smirk upon her face. "Pick one older man you may have had at least a passing fancy for."
> 
> Luna glances up at her from behind a large, gaudy pair of pink goggles. "A teacher?" she asks.
> 
> Hermione gasps, scandalized. "Certainly not!"
> 
> Harri glances up at her from the foot of the bed with a grin. "Why not?" she asks playfully. "We all know you were in a tizzy over Professor Lockhart in 2nd year!"
> 
> Hermione flushes in embarrassment. "I was not in a tizzy!" she exclaims. When both Harri and Ginny fix her with dubious looks, she lets out a quiet huff. "And besides... he turned out to be a great big fraud anyway!"
> 
> "Oh tragedy!" Ginny exclaims with a fake swoon. The bushy haired witch hits her with a pillow. "So who would you pick then?"
> 
> "Professor Lupin." she answers with a squeak.
> 
> Harri blinks in surprise. "Really?"
> 
> "Oh, that was my answer, too," Luna answers dreamily. "He really is quite sweet. Handsome... and very intelligent, too."
> 
> While Harri admits this is true, it's quite strange to think that way about someone she views like an uncle - he certainly rates much higher in her books than her real uncle anyhow.
> 
> Ginny turns to her, drawing her attention back to the present. "How 'bout you, Harri?" she asks.
> 
> Emerald green eyes darken thoughtfully. "Does it have to be a teacher?" she asks. Ginny shakes her head. Harri pauses, a rosy pink hue suddenly settling across her cheeks. "Your brother, Charlie." she finally admits.
> 
> The youngest Weasley's eyes light up in gleeful triumph. "Ha! I knew it!" she crows.
> 
> Harri's cheeks darken. "Oh yeah, and what about you?" she shoots back.
> 
> Ginny grins, her expression almost proud. "Oliver Wood."
> 
> Gryffindor's current Quidditch captain gapes in surprise. "Ollie? Really?"
> 
> The redhead nods. "He plays for Puddlemere now, I heard." she replies, grinning from ear to ear. "Any man that can handle a broom that well is A-Ok in my book."
> 
> "Ginerva Weasley!" Hermione exclaims in her best Weasley impersonation. "Just wait until I tell Ron!"
> 
> Ginny lets out a squeak, swatting the bushy haired girl with her rolled up magazine. "You wouldn't dare!"
> 
> All four girls stare at each other for a few moments before engaging in an all out pillow fight.
> 
> \--
> 
> Derp.


End file.
